


The Coming of Summertime

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna's birthday, Baby Anna, Gen, Little Elsa, Pre-Canon, Which is tomorrow for me but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa never expected the goodness that could be brought into her life...by the birth of one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming of Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Anna's birthday tomorrow, I'm getting back into my canonverse writing groove. Dry banana hippy hat!

The heat of summer had finally arrived. It bore down on the kingdom of Arendelle like a hand on a drum, turning the dirt to dust and the air to a heavy blanket. Flowers and grass grew ceaselessly under the constant sun. Children tried and failed to go to sleep when the night was still lit.

One of these children was Arendelle's princess Elsa. Upon the morning of the solstice, the toddler princess was huddled in her room sulking. It was _already_ too hot. And her parents had promised to play with her today!

But she hadn't seen them since the previous day. Maybe they'd forgotten.

Small pudgy fingers drummed on the windowsill. Elsa's immature feelings continued to bubble up inside her...and the windowsill was abruptly painted with silver curlicues of ice.

The little girl gasped and pulled her hand away.

"Bad," she whispered. Upset with herself, the toddler princess trudged over to her bed and plopped down. She picked up the doll that had been sewn to look like her and tried playing with it. But her parents were gone, and it was no fun playing when there was no one else to play _with_ her.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She'd meant to sound regal, but it only sounded whiny.

"Your Highness." It was only Kai. "I have exciting news for you!"

"Really?" Elsa didn't look up. She considered the doll again, wondering if she was going to have to play by herself all the time from now on. Kai didn't open the door, but he did continue.

"You know how your mother and father were telling you that you'd have a new baby brother or sister soon?"

Elsa's head snapped up. "Yes...?"

"Your mother just had your little sister a few hours ago. She said you're allowed to go in and see her in the hospital wing now."

She sat there for a moment, shocked. Then Elsa set down her doll and raced out the door, pausing to curtsy to Kai.

"Thank you!"

Then she sped down the hallways, and towards the other side of the castle. When she reached the big doors, she took a deep breath and shoved them open as well.

The hospital wing had always made Elsa nervous. When she'd gone in to get her first inoculations and saw the needles, she'd screamed and hidden under one of the beds. The servants had taken three hours to scrape the frost off the floor; though since it had been January they hadn't really wondered about it.

But this time, she bolted inside eagerly and looked around.

"Mama! Mama! Where's my sister?" she shouted. A few nurses looked at her in surprise. Elsa's voice became softer. "I wanna see my sister."

"Your Highness, with all due respect, your mother is resting now and--"

"Over here, _min snøfnugg,_ " came her mother's gentle voice.

Elsa turned. Her mother, pale and drawn but still lovely, was lying back in one of the beds. What looked like a little red lump was cradled in her arms.

Then the lump shifted and wailed loudly.

Immediately several of the physician's assistants flocked to the bed. But the queen held up a hand.

"It's alright. She's probably just hungry."

But she wasn't. Upon being offered suck, the cries only grew louder.

Elsa scampered over, standing up on her tiptoes to peer into her mother's arms. The newborn girl was naked and ruddy-skinned, a tuft of coppery hair on her head. She kicked her tiny feet and shrieked as their mother tried to tend to her.

"Why won't she stop?" Elsa complained, clutching her hands over her ears. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"She's just a baby, Elsa, she doesn't understand--"

"There must be something wrong," one of the assistants fretted. "Let's go get the midwife and physician." They all raced off.

Her mother tried to soothe the baby, but she kept crying and squirming, and Elsa's face grew scrunched up as she tried to block out the sound. But it was growing too much.

"Stop it!" Elsa finally shrieked. Snow began falling over her mama and sister. The queen sat up straight.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle, you will not do that to your sister! You could hurt her!"

Startled, she hung her head in shame. That hadn't even occurred to her.

Her mother sighed. "I'm sorry, _min snøfnugg,_ but she is only a baby, and..."

She glanced down and then abruptly trailed off.

Elsa looked up.

The crying had stopped. As snowflakes drifted down over the hospital bed, the distinctive sound of cooing and gurgling replaced it.

Both the queen and little princess stared in astonishment. The baby girl was gazing up at the snow, beaming with delight. As the flakes landed on her nose and forehead, she would let out another happy gurgle.

"Well..." their mother breathed. "I never."

Elsa looked the baby in the eye. The two sisters stared at each other: one with joy, the other with wonder. As they did, a peculiar sensation came over Elsa. Warmth seemed to flood her chest and trickle down through her body, like after drinking hot cocoa on a cold day. An intense swell of happiness followed it.

The baby yawned contentedly and shut her eyes, curling up against her mother's chest. Elsa continued to watch as her little sister went to sleep.

She started as her mama's hand rested on her hair.

"Good job, darling."

The toddler closed her eyes.

Then a sound of footsteps echoed outside the hospital wing. Voices soon followed.

"Elsa! Your snow!"

Her eyes flew open, and she made the snow disappear just as a crowd of people came in. She crouched at her mother's arm as they approached.

The physician, a man in his twenties with spectacles, as well as the ancient bent midwife, peered down at the sleeping baby princess.

"She looks alright to me," the midwife decided.

A young woman with long brown hair exhaled in relief.

"But she was crying!" protested one of the assistants. "I swear it!"

"Well, she's obviously not now."

"Excuse me, pardon me. I wish to see my wife and child."

Elsa peered up at her father, who had instantly captured the respect of everyone in the room.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

He came over, giving Elsa a nod before turning his attention to his wife and younger daughter.

Elsa knew that was her cue to leave. Her parents reunited with a brief kiss, and her father joined the crowd of people adoring the baby. Elsa, meanwhile, quietly slipped off to the door. Only one thing gave her pause.

"What shall we name her, Agdar?"

"Hmm...let's name her...Anna. She is a lovely girl; obviously full of the Lord's grace."

Elsa wandered back to her room with a smile on her face. She vaguely noticed that the ice had vanished from the windowsill. But the most important thing on her mind was the little pudgy lump her mother had been cradling. Now Elsa wasn't afraid of loneliness anymore.

_Anna. Hello, little sister._

 

\--Fin--


End file.
